Getting Into the Christmas Spirit
by BlueBully
Summary: It's Christmas and Logan is in a bad mood for his own reasons. He gets himself good and drunk, but luckily Kurt arrives to help cheer him up. Oh, and a little tickling never hurt. Lots of Bromance. M/M Tickle Fic


**Some M/M tickling on the way for ya! It starts out a little angsty, but it will get better and fluffier! :D Small warning for swear words, but Wolverine curses so get used to it. :XD:**

It was that time of year again. Christmas time. There had been a buzz of activity going on throughout the mansion the past few weeks leading up to it as the inhabitants worked to meet the deadline of decorating the residence, shopping for gifts and various other activities that Logan paid no attention to.

While everyone else was upbeat and in the spirit of the holiday, Wolverine was more moody than usual. The holidays weren't Logan's favorite time of year. Sure, he went through the motions of it and even helped with cutting down a suitable ten foot white pine to display in the mansion, but really he just couldn't stand being there.

Being Christmas Eve, he'd normally have already packed his bag, jumped on his motorcycle and rode off to somewhere that he could be alone, but not this year. And all it had taken was incessant begging and puppy dog eyes from his female teenaged sidekicks, Kitty and Jubilee, to get him to concede.

He was getting too soft and that had him cursing himself as well. Still, he had to get out of there if only for a little while.

The last straw came as Remy walked by with his arm around Rogue before looking over at Logan and making mock kissy faces as he pointed above Logan's head. Wolverine glanced up and growled as he let loose a claw and sliced down the mistletoe that had been dangling in the top of the door-frame above him.

Definitely time to get out of here. So he did what anyone else in self-loathing would do; he rode down to his favorite bar, Harry's Hideaway.

His plan was to get as stinking drunk as possible to numb his mind and hopefully keep it that way for a good while. Just to get through the coming day.

After hours of constant drinking he had managed to succeed before deciding it was time to head back to the mansion to continue his depressing party of one. As he stumbled out of the bar, he fumbled for the key for his motorcycle and strangely enough came to the conclusion that he was too drunk to ride.

With his healing factor, Logan wasn't worried about any injuries he would sustain, but just the thought of getting one scratch on his bike, not to mention how bad the damage would be if he crashed, made him feel ill. The snow and icy conditions of the road definitely increased the chances of that happening.

It was alright, he could walk the few miles back down the road to the mansion. After Harry came out and helped him roll his bike around to the back of the bar out of sight, Logan thanked his old friend and slowly lumbered on his way.

It was already late so he figured everyone would be asleep by the time he got back so he'd have the place to himself, just like he wanted it. Finally making it back, he went in through the garage to try to keep his presence undetected and found that his healing factor was kicking in and he was starting to lose his buzz. That just wouldn't do.

He immediately stalked to the kitchen and grabbed his last bottle of whiskey from his private stash, not even bothering with a glass as he unscrewed the lid and took a few big swigs.

He grinned as he felt that warm, fuzzy feeling returning to his head as he tossed the bottle cap aside and made his way towards the recreational room to relax.

Taking another sip, he dropped down onto the the couch as his eyes were directed over to the large, glowing Christmas tree. His teammates had really done a job on it, wrapping it thoroughly with strings of colored lights and decorations of all sorts with the centerpiece being the big bright star sitting on the peak.

Logan couldn't say he wasn't impressed by the sight, and it was probably just the alcohol talking, but he slowly raised the whiskey bottle in a toast.

"Merry fuckin' Christmas," he drawled and poured some more of the burning liquid down his throat, licking the remainder off his lips. He was feeling pretty good now and in an attempt to get more comfortable he shrugged off his leather jacket and laid it over the back of the couch.

Now only in his white undershirt he set the bottle between two of the cushions and leaned over to unlace his boots, pulling them off along with his socks. He tossed them aside, not caring where they ended up, and leaned back into the couch as he happily wiggled his bare toes down into the plush carpet.

With some of his other senses dulled from the alcohol, his sense of touch had been heightened more than usual and the carpet felt especially good between his toes. Heh, even tickled a little.

Typically he'd never leave himself so open like this with the tendencies of his best friend, Kurt, but he was feeling too damn good at the moment to give a crap. It wasn't as if Kurt had any ill will; he just enjoyed seeing Logan break out of his dark mood and give into the laughter. Logan knew that, but he still wasn't really that fond of Kurt's methods.

As if on cue, Logan then caught a strong whiff of sulfur as Nightcrawler appeared in a puff of smoke with his back to him, his arms loaded with exquisitely wrapped packages. Kurt always took great pride and care in his gifts and it appeared he had just finished packing them up and came down to place them underneath the tree with the other pile of presents already there.

Still juggling the packages from his teleportation and poking at one unsteady box on the top with his tail he hadn't yet become aware of Logan's presence until the man spoke.

"Whatcha doin' there, Elf?"

Startled beyond belief, Kurt fumbled and dropped all the boxes, making a pitiful attempt to catch them as they all fell onto the floor. He quickly turned around to see Wolverine grinning back at him, obviously pleased with himself that he'd managed to get the drop on Kurt for once.

"Mein Gott, Logan. You nearly scared me out of my fur," he breathed out as he bent over to pick up the scattered boxes, gently shaking a select few to make sure nothing had been broken.

As Logan pictured a hairless Kurt in his mind he couldn't help himself and started to giggle a little.

"Hehehe, that'd be a sight to see. You. Bald. Hehehehe." Kurt had just finished placing the gifts under the tree as he heard that uncharacteristic outburst from Logan and glanced back at him.

He took in the feral's overly relaxed body posture and the stupid grin on his face and the answer was more than apparent.

"Logan...are you drunk?"

"What's it to ya, bub?" The bigger man grumbled back, immediately losing his grin as he grabbed his bottle of whiskey once more and took a drink.

"Well I mean, I'm glad you decided to stick around this year, but do you really need to be drunk?" Kurt asked as he walked over to sit beside Logan on the couch, eyes glancing towards the floor and noticing that Logan had removed his footwear.

His tail began to twitch reflexively as he mischievously eyed his friend's bare feet. The familiar sound of a _snikt_ reverted his eyes back up to Logan who now had a set of claws extended.

"Don't even think about it. An' ain't that the point o' the holidays? Eat, drink an' be merry an' all that other shit," he muttered as his claws slid back inside his hand.

Kurt could tell his teammate was seriously not in the mood and decided against what he had contemplated on doing. At this point it would just make him even more angry. He could still try to make him feel better though.

"It's more than that, Logan. This is a celebration of the birth of Christ, our Lord and Savior, delivering Himself to us to teach us...," Kurt paused as Logan waved him off with an unsteady hand.

"Spare me the religious mumbo jumbo, Elf. None o' that means anything to anyone no more. All anyone in this world cares 'bout now are the gifts. Askin' fer useless shit that they don't need. Buncha fuckin' ingrates if ya ask me." Kurt nodded and continued.

"While I'm afraid there may be some truth to that, you're missing the bigger picture here. Logan, Christmas is more than just that; it is about love. It's about family and letting those around you know that they matter. It's about bringing happiness to others, and helping out your fellow man." Logan snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Fellow man? Pffft! Name one good thing someone's done 'round here that wasn't fer their own selfish needs."

"Logan, I don't think you've been paying enough attention this season to see the wonderful things that people in this house have done. For instance, Scott and Jean organized a donation drive to provide warm clothing to children in need. They received enough donations for over 550 children. That's 550 children, Wolverine, who won't have to go to bed cold this winter.

Hank and Bobby joined Rogue and Remy down at the local community center to volunteer and help serve fresh, hot meals to the homeless tonight. Volunteering at the center is actually a weekly thing for Rogue and Remy, if you didn't know that.

And the past few weeks, Kitty and Jubilee have been going around to the hospitals bringing flowers to the patients and singing Christmas carols to lift some spirits. They've been a big hit and have plans to visit some retirement homes as well."

"Huh. Really?" Logan quirked a small smile and looked down at the floor in thought. He hadn't realized any of that had been going on and it sobered him slightly.

"Ja, Logan. You see, everyone has been helping out in some way or another. That's the spirit of Christmas. To show people that you care."

"Hmph, whaddya know. Kitty an' Jubilee; they're good kids. I always knew that though," Logan nodded as he smiled a little more.

"Well I'm sure they'd be happy for you to join them sometime," Kurt suggested as Logan barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"Heh, trust me, Elf, no one wants to hear me sing. Ya've seen me karaoke when I've been drunk at the bar." Kurt immediately remembered that time that Logan had Rick Rolled everyone at Harry's and couldn't hold back his own laughter.

"You're right you're right. Probably best you keep it at the bar then for everyone's sake."

"Damn right," Logan smirked and lifted the bottle back to his lips for another sip, "Thanks fer tellin' me all that though, Kurt. That helped reinstill my faith in people. There's hope fer this sad world we live in after all."

"Anytime, Logan. But if you'd like to hear more you could always come to the Christmas morning mass with me at the church..." Logan quickly cut him off.

"Uh, one step at a time here, Elf. I don't think He'd welcome me back at this point in my life. I mean, look at me now," Logan gestured to himself, putting emphasis on his drunken state as Kurt just smiled.

"One thing you've got to know, mein freund, is that God is all forgiving. But I will not push you. When you are ready to renew your faith in Him then He will be waiting for you."

"Well thanks, but don't hold yer breath." Logan snorted and settled back into the couch. After a moment Kurt noticed he'd gotten quiet and tried to pry a little more out of him.

"Is that all that was bothering you, Logan?"

"Huh? Yeah. I mean...well...," Logan shifted awkwardly and sighed, "I don't know. It ain't hard to tell that I've never really been comfortable bein' here 'round the holidays. It just...it makes me sick to my stomach." Kurt looked heartbroken.

"I don't understand. Why would you feel that way?" Logan looked down at his lap and ran a hand through his hair.

"To tell ya the truth, it's just painful fer me. Ya'd think I'd be numb to it after all these years, but I ain't. Seein' everyone spendin' the time with the people they care most about an' sensin' all that happiness just radiatin' off of 'em; I just wish I had that, an' deep down it's somethin' I've always longed fer.

I can't remember my own family so all I ever wanted was to know what that feeling was like. To feel like I actually belonged. To be happy again. Ya wanted to know why I was drinkin', that's why." The man looked so disheartened, but Kurt couldn't help it and almost immediately started to laugh.

Logan was shocked as he looked up at him with hurt and betrayal on his face and then growled.

"Dammit, I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut when I'm drunk," he gripped his whiskey bottle and went to stand up, but was stopped by Kurt grabbing a hold of his arm as he gathered himself.

"I'm sorry, Logan, but it's just too funny knowing how truly wrong you are. The fact of the matter is that you DO belong. Do you not see? Everyone here, we are all family and you are part of that.

We share our good times and our bad, but in the end no matter what we always stick together. We know you'd do anything for anyone on this team and we'd do the same for you. That's what family is all about. Looking out for one another.

You may have that lone wolf act that you do, but we know there's more to you than that. We know you care about all of us in one way or another, and guess what, Logan? We love you too."

With that last statement a warm feeling spread all throughout Logan's body, and this time it wasn't the effects from the alcohol.

"You...do?" He couldn't contain the smile that slowly stretched over his face as Kurt nodded.

"It's true. Ask anyone. Though it might take some coaxing to get it out of Scott..." Kurt was cut off in surprise as Logan threw his arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Love ya, Elf." Kurt smiled and hugged him back just as tight, gently patting his back.

"I love you too, Logan." After a few moments they parted and the two returned to their original spots on the couch.

"Tell anyone I did that an' I'll kill ya," Logan grinned, seeming to be feeling in a much better mood. Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

"Your secret is safe with me, mein freund. No one will ever know how touchy feely you can be."

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, thanks again, Kurt. Ya really know how to cheer me up," Logan placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed a little.

"You're welcome, Logan. What are friends for?" Kurt smiled happily as Logan then dropped his hand off his shoulder. Nightcrawler was his best friend.

They hadn't exactly gotten along when they both had first joined the X-men, but that soon changed when they found confidence in one another. They understood each other like no one else and their friendship had just grown from there.

Logan couldn't picture his life without him in it. He'd have to find a way to repay his friend's compassion and patience with him. The idea came to him in an instant, but he was definitely going to need some liquid courage for this and took a big swig from the bottle.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to give ya yer Christmas gift." Kurt was taken aback.

"What? You got me a present? Well thank you, Logan. But you didn't have to buy me...," his words were cut off as Logan turned his body and lifted his legs up, dropping his wide bare feet squarely into Kurt's lap. His tail twitched in confusion as he gazed down at his friend's feet resting on his thighs.

"Uh, Logan? What is this?" He asked suspiciously, not sure if this was some sort of trap.

"It's my gift to ya. A free pass if ya wanna call it. So go on. Have at it," Logan gave an inebriated grin and took another big sip from the bottle as he enticingly wiggled his toes.

Well this was definitely a first. Usually Logan would do everything in his power to avoid being in a situation like this. He'd made Kurt promise to keep it on the down low so barely anyone knew, but he was incredibly ticklish.

His heightened senses made his skin a little more sensitive to touch than a normal person, and now with the alcohol in his bloodstream that sensitivity had gone up. Kurt could not believe he was offering himself up like this, even in this drunken state.

And his feet nonetheless, which Logan would never let him near because of how terribly ticklish they were.

"Are...Are you sure, mein freund?" Logan nodded with a belch.

"Yeah, sure. It's the least I can do after what ya done fer me. So go fer it. Make me laugh," he then smirked and started to pull his feet back, "Unless ya don't think ya can."

Hearing that tease, Kurt knew Logan was in a much better mood now, and if he was in the mood for playing around Kurt wasn't going to let it pass him by.

In a flash, Kurt snagged his left ankle and trapped it between his elbow as he danced his big fingers up the sole, earning an instant reaction. The foot jerked hard in his grip and Logan didn't hold back on the laughter as chuckles bubbled out of his throat.

"Taking a shot at my pride now, I see. Last chance, Wolverine," Kurt glanced over at his friend with a grin as Logan gave one right back.

"It's alright if ya can't do it. I knew ya were gettin' weak in yer ol' aaaAHAHAhahahahaha! Ohohohoho shit! Shihihihihihit!" The feeling of Kurt's fingers scrabbling along his arch cut him off; his whole body spasmed as he exploded into a laughing fit and collapsed back into the couch cushions.

"Just for that you can expect there will be no mercy," Kurt grinned and tickled faster, knowing from extensive experience what his friend was capable of handling.

Deep laughter flooded out of the feral while his foot twitched around frantically to escape every ticklish sensation he felt, though he wasn't able to move very far in Kurt's surprisingly strong grip.

Logan's foot that remained free thrashed about beside the Elf, but remarkably he was careful to avoid accidentally kicking and injuring him. Logan knew that Kurt enjoyed being able to make his friends laugh and tickling was his favorite way to achieve that. The look on Kurt's face when he'd discovered that Logan shared the same weakness and cornered him was fully engrained into his mind.

He figured he'd let Kurt have his fun with him. Kurt had managed to make him feel 1000 times better in minutes than he had all day. He'd probably still be moping here alone if not for him. Man, the Elf really knew how to tickle though.

"Ok! Ok, Elf! T...Taahaake it eeheeheeheeeasy!" Logan began using his free foot to try to guard the one that was being attacked. A quick tickle was enough to get it out of the way most of the time, but as he started pushing at Kurt's hand with it that was where the mistake was made.

"What's that? You want me to tickle that one too? Anything for you," Kurt chuckled and using his fast reflexes, he easily was able to secure both ankles in an arm lock, "Now how does it go? Oh ja! Coochie coochie coo!"

Not wasting a moment he scratched mercilessly at both the tender soles causing Logan to howl with laughter and arch his back, surprisingly still hanging onto that bottle of whiskey even though by now it was pretty much empty.

"Bahahahahah! Nohohohoo! Thaahaahaat's not whahahahaha...what I wahahahanted!" Not knowing what else to do with his other hand he desperately clawed at the couch cushions; his fingers digging in as he just laughed his head off.

His toes curled in defense, but would fan back out once Kurt instinctively found his most sensitive spots in the arches and around his toes. He soon turned that hand into a fist and started pounding against the sofa, adding to the racket that he was already making.

"Shhh! Are you trying to wake everybody up?" Kurt scolded with a smirk, knowing that with the size of the mansion no one would hear them all the way upstairs in the sleeping quarters.

Well, perhaps the telepaths like Xavier or Jean might pick up on it, but they'd be least likely to come investigate once they determined the source of the noise. Along with Kurt, they were the only ones who knew about Logan's vulnerability.

With that thought, his tail slid back and found where Logan's t-shirt had ridden up from his squirming as it quickly slipped underneath and began lightly stroking along the thick muscled sides of his hairy belly and teasing around his navel.

"Kurt! Daahaammit! Not thehehehehere!" Logan laughed even harder, but stopped banging on the couch as both hands reflexively flew down to try to defend against the tail.

The bottle of whiskey had been dropped onto it's side on the floor, but it was so low on contents that nothing had spilled out. Lucky for him since Ororo would have had a fit should she have found any staining in the carpet.

Logan succeeded in getting the tail out of his shirt and away from his stomach, but that still left plenty of other ticklish spots open as it darted back in to poke ribs, wriggle deep into armpits and stroke along his neck and chin. That damned tail seemed to have a life force of it's own sometimes.

Along with all that Kurt still hadn't let up on his feet yet, and Wolverine was now in tears from laughing so much. He couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into, but it was all worth it. Kurt was happy and most of all Logan was happy.

Although he really didn't think he could stand the tickling much more. He felt as if he was literally being tickled to death.

"Alrihihight, Kurt! N...No mohohoore! C'mon! Stoohahahahahooop!" Kurt was so focused he didn't seem to hear him, or at least acted like he didn't, and Logan was running out of breath and out of energy.

That's it. Time to resort to Kurt's level. With his last burst of energy he sat up and dug his fingers into his playful tormentor's ribs, instantly feeling the hold on his ankles loosen.

"Ach! Logan! Wait! I'll stop! I'm sorreeheeheehehehe!" Kurt yelped in surprise, quickly dissolving into laughter as Logan pulled his feet free and continued his attack.

Kurt's flaw in being a tickler was that he was also extremely ticklish himself and thus left himself open for retaliation.

With his healing factor still working against the alcohol, Logan wasn't able to recover as fast as he normally would, but he still had weight on his side and grinned as he pinned his friend down into the cushions.

"Whatsamatter, Kurt? Can't take what ya dish out?" His fingers furiously tickled the Elf's sides and stomach as Kurt laughed hysterically beneath him and wriggled like an eel to get away.

"Stop! Stohahahop! Nein! Logan! Ahahahaahaaha! Pleeheeheease! I surrehehehender!" With his slender build Kurt was a slippery fellow, but Logan maintained his grip until the fuzzy, blue mutant was wheezing from laughter and still tickled him even more after that.

Once he finally let up, he let Kurt pant for air for a moment before Logan helped him sit upright and patted him gently on the back as Kurt then looked over at him. Wolverine was smiling. He was happy, and Kurt had made that happen.

Even if part of it had come at the cost of Logan getting to tickle him out of his mind, though he guessed he deserved it. He could go a tad overboard sometimes when it came to tickling.

After a couple minutes, Kurt finally caught his breath and straightened up to smooth out his clothes.

"Well looks like I did my part in spreading some Christmas joy," he laughed as Logan snorted and playfully punched his shoulder.

"An' now that we've got past that, don'tcha ever tickle me again."

"Hmm, I can't promise that. Or maybe I'll just spread the word around. I'm sure Kitty and Jubilee would be delighted to know just how ticklish you really are," Kurt grinned mischievously as Logan stared at him with an unamused look, trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

"Ya keep yer damn mouth shut, Elf, if ya know what's good fer ya. Besides, I could always spread the same rumors about ya." Kurt nodded.

"Ja, you could, but I'm not the one who has to worry about their tough guy reputation being tarnished."

Logan growled in reply and decided to leave it at that as he bent down to pick up the bottle of whiskey that he had dropped earlier. He peeked through the glass and then turned it upside down over his mouth, only getting a few drops out of it.

"Hm, damn. Outta whiskey, an' all the stores are gonna be closed in the mornin' fer the holiday." He frowned and set the bottle back down on the floor. Kurt knew what would cheer him up.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you your gift now as well." Logan immediately flinched and got on guard, thinking that Kurt was going to pounce him and give him some "gift of laughter" nonsense, but he didn't.

He relaxed as Kurt scurried over to the tree, digging through the packages before returning and handing one to Logan.

"For you, mein freund." Logan shook his head.

"Elf, ya shouldn't have got me nothin'. Ya've already done enough."

"Well what's done is done. Now open it," Kurt smiled as the feral nodded and used a claw to carefully slice through the tape on the wrapping paper before cutting open the box underneath.

As he pulled out Kurt's overuse of tissue paper to reveal his gift a genuine grin spread across his face. In the box sat a large bottle of Logan's favorite brand of whiskey.

Logan gently set it down and appreciatively slung an arm around his friend's shoulders and gave a light squeeze in lieu of a hug.

"I'll take it. Thanks, Kurt. Ya know me well. Best gift ever."

"You're quite welcome. Even though you made me drop the box and almost break it," Kurt grinned back, giving a teasing poke to Logan's ribs and making him jump with a short laugh.

"Hah, sorry. Won't happen again. An' I'll let ya have that last one, but no more ticklin' me tonight. Got it?" Kurt quickly nodded back.

"Got it. No more tonight."

Nope. Not tonight. But, tomorrow was a new day. Christmas day, and more laughter would definitely need to be spread on his part.

Feeling how he felt now about the holidays, Logan was actually looking forward to it. His other teammates might think he'd been replaced by a skrull with how much his mood had changed since the day before, but Logan didn't care.

He realized he had a family now and he'd never been more happy.

"Merry Christmas, Logan."

"Merry Christmas, Elf."

**No time to work on drawings this month, but I did squeeze in some writing time. :D Probably not my best writing, but I still had fun with it. :)**

**Awww! They're so cute! I didn't intend this to be Logurty if it came off that way. I just love their bromance. Started off just going to write something short, but it got longer and longer before I knew it. XD I am not religious myself, but I respect people's faith in theirs and I always thought it was a wonderful part of Kurt's character. ^_^**

**BTW, if you don't know what it means to "Rick Roll" someone then you have not lived. :XD: It's basically tricking someone into hearing the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. XD**

**Again, last minute, crappy title. :p**

**Merry Christmas, you guys!**


End file.
